Scott Gakuen
by melodyanderson04
Summary: Ryoma Echizen thought that he was normal at first but soon he later found out that he’s far from normal. What will he do to control this weird things going on inside him and what kind of people will help him.
1. The first day!

Scott University

**Scott Gakuen**

(Yaoi version)

By: Mely

**Summary:** Have you ever seen a school full of students who have special powers? A den of young boys and girls, flying around, performing magic tricks, playing with each other with different elements. In Tokyo, Japan, there is a special university only for this kind of students and they only accept people who have one but can Ryoma Echizen survive in a place like this?

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 1: **The first day!

It all started that day…

Ryoma Echizen thought that he was normal; at least that's what he thinks. But day after day, he noticed a change in his physical body. He realized that whenever he look in someone else, they often blush or even faint. That's very irritating is what he thinks and decided to consult this matter to his father.

"Hey, oyaji, do you know what's happening in me?" Ryoma asked his father who is reading some porn.

Nanjiroh looked at his son with amusing eyes. "No. Why?"

"Well…you see, whenever I try to look at someone else, they blush. Why is that?" He asked looking directly at his father's eyes.

"Oh, so it was passed to you now, ha." Nanjiroh said, arranging his porn. He looked at Ryoma with serious eyes. "You see, shonen, the Echizen bloodline is very special."

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked. _Am I dreaming or what?_

"Whenever the male Echizen reached the age of 15, they developed something that is called pheromone. People gets attracted in our physical body even boys want us." Nanjiroh explained.

Ryoma stared at his father. Nanjiroh sweat drop. "You think I'm kidding, right?"

"Well…you can read my mind." Ryoma said sarcastically. "Look oyaji, I don't want to play games with you. I want to know what is true!"

Nanjiroh looked back at him. "I'm telling you the truth! Do you think I just invented it?"

"Yeah." Ryoma quickly replied.

Nanjiroh sighed. "Long ago, my great, great grandfather was cursed by some random witch I don't even want to know. Because of the curse, my _great, great _grandfather became attractive and most people who look at him fall heads over hill. It is pass down in every generation and now it's your time to bear the curse." The older man looked at his son and sighed again. "You still don't believe me, right?"

Ryoma smiled slowly. "Actually, I do believe you _though only half of it. _So how did you manage to fight the curse?"

"Hmmm…when I was still at your age, I attended a special school for people who have also problems the same as mine."

"Eh? What kind of school?"

"This school is a place who accepts people who is not normal. They train the students to control their power and offer some extra activities to enhance them." Nanjiroh explained.

Ryoma smiled faltered. "Really, so you're planning me to study at _that _school?"

Nanjiroh grinned. "Of course! You'll meet lots of people there! Hahaha!"

Ryoma's eyes drooped. "Geez!"

Rinko Echizen laughed heartily when she heard the news of Ryoma's new ability.

"Oh, so you have to enter Scott Academy, ha?" Rinko concluded while gathering up the dishes. Nanako helped her.

"It's suits you best Ryoma-san. You can meet students who have the same ability as yours." Ryoma's cousin, Nanako, said while helping her aunt.

"I know but I don't know what kind of people I can meet at that school…what if I meet a large Frankenstein look alike?" Ryoma complained burying his face at his palm.

"I told you, people there are also normal!" Nanjiroh said out loud cleaning his ear dramatically.

"Ah, that's why you're normal, right?" Ryoma grinned as he dodged a magazine flying over his head.

"By the way, how did you realize that you have this kind of ability, Ryo-chan?" Rinko asked.

"Huh? Well…"

_A few days ago…_

_Ryoma walked down the road with his bag flung at his shoulder. He saw some girls passing down his way and decided to ignore it. Suddenly, a loud falling sound was heard and Ryoma turned around to see what happened._

_He saw the girl lying in a pool of blood coming out of her nose._

Ryoma sighed. "I thought she was dead."

Nanjiroh laughed. "The girl was attracted by your smell shonen! You see, there are different kinds of pheromones. Smell, touch, taste and hearing are affected by these pheromones."

"Really." Ryoma said then looked at his mother and cousin. "Why aren't they affected?"

"Hmmm…because they are you're relatives. The only people who are immune to the curse are your loved ones and nothing else." Nanjiroh answered.

"Is Ryoga have this curse too?" Ryoma asked again.

Nanjiroh blinked and grinned. "Of course but he said that he doesn't want to enter that school so we sent him to the wilds."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, pheromones also affected animals." Nanjiroh said and smiled. "I think the wild animals are being tamed by his smell."

Ryoma sighed. _Thinking about that makes it weird. Ryoga taming animals, he can't even tame his dog when we were still young!_

Nanjiroh looked at Ryoma seriously. "But Ryoma, remember this clearly. Even though the curse sounds funny and ridiculous, it is very dangerous. People who are tempted by your smell can attack you anytime so you have to be cautious. There are 100 percent chances that you might get rape or sexually harassed by your schoolmates."

Ryoma shivered at the thought him being harassed. "How can I control my pheromone?"

"The teachers can help you how to handle it but for the time being, wear baggy clothes that can prevent your smell from leaking out. That's the best way to prevent it for now." Nanjiroh answered. "And you can also spray yourself with strong perfumes so that people can't smell your pheromone and make sure you look ugly enough, in that way, people might avoid you."

Ryoma nodded. "I'll remember it…" He suddenly smirked. "I don't think people harassed you when you were still young, oyaji."

A vain popped out. "YOU…!!"

Rinko and Nanako chuckled.

So here he was, standing in front of a large iron gate staring at the top.

Here he was swallowing hard, sweat rolling down his face.

Here he was, wearing baggy clothes with huge traveling bags.

Here he was, getting ready to enter **Scott Academy**.

--

So here's the new story I made. I'm a new member so please be easy with the reviews and if you spotted some mistakes in my grammar, please let me know it. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update the next chapter immediately!

See yah folks!


	2. The second day!

Scott University

(Yaoi version)

By: Mely

**Summary:** Have you ever seen a school full of students who have special powers? A den of young boys and girls, flying around, performing magic tricks, playing with each other with different elements. In Tokyo, Japan, there is a special university only for this kind of students and they only accept people who have one but can Ryoma Echizen survive in a place like this?

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 2: **The second day!

Ryoma looked around the campus. The pathway was full of cherry blossoms and at the far end of it stood three giant buildings. The boy sighed as he thought that the academy was exaggerating itself.

He walked down the long pathway, getting tired by carrying his traveling bag. Suddenly, a gush of wind blinded his eyes for a mere second. Ryoma opened his eyes and gasped silently when three boys in strange uniform stood in front of him.

"So, he is the new student ha." A boy with black spiky hair said while grinning. "He looks weird."

Ryoma's brows twitched hearing the lame comment. _"I'll remember your face." _He said to himself, smirking at the boy who talks a second ago.

The boy with the honey colored hair and closed eyes smiled gently. "Your name is Ryoma Echizen, right?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, that's me." The petite boy answered.

"Ooooh…so your name is Ryoma." Now, the one who talk was the boy who have extremely thick glasses (Ryoma's comment) and paused for a while. "You're the only son of the Echizen family. You spent your childhood days in America and migrate here in Japan years ago. Your family consists of a mother, father and a cousin."

Ryoma stood there frozen. "What the…"

The boy with the closed eyes chuckled. "I'm sorry about that, but Inui here is the one who is assigned to collect data's among the new students." He apologized.

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "…"

Spiky hair suddenly walked towards Ryoma.

"What's your power, kid?" He asked.

The boy interrogated gulped nervously. "Um…my power is…"

'Inui' walked towards the two of them. "Hey now, don't scare the kid."

"Maybe I shouldn't have left you to do the welcoming." A deep voice cut the four of them.

The spiky head sempai shivered dramatically. "T-t-tezuka-sempai?!" He turned around slowly.

The boy in glasses glared at Inui. Ryoma looked at them with amusing eyes.

_Maybe going here isn't boring at all._

The honey-colored boy smiled at Tezuka. "Hey, Mitsu, I'm sorry…it's just that…"

"Did I give you the permission to talk, Fuji?" Tezuka sharply said.

Fuji lowered his head sadly. "Sorry."

Tezuka glanced at the new student and walked towards him. "I'm sorry about their attitudes just now. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, the president of the student council in high school department."

"I'm Ryoma Echizen…I came from Seigaku…I'm…a member of the tennis club?" Ryoma said with uncertainty. _I don't have any position in my old school…_

Tezuka looked at Fuji. "You'll tour him around the school." Then he looked at Inui and the spiky head boy. "Punishment, come with me."

Inui and the spiky head sighed. "Yes, sachou."

The three of them left and Ryoma find himself standing in front of the honey-colored sempai.

"Um…" Ryoma started.

"Sorry, I'm Fuji Syusuke a third year student. Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun." Fuji stretched out his hand.

Ryoma stared at it and smiled gently. "Nice to meet you too, Fuji-sempai." He took it and felt that time stopped for the both of them.

First period came and Ryoma found himself in front of the class. He looked around and sighed silently when he saw teens playing with their own power. Someone blowing fire out of his mouth, a girl making his hair longer than normal and many more.

"Hey, minna-san! There's a new student attending our class! Everyone get back to your seats now!" The teacher shouted as everyone returned to their seats.

Ryoma felt the glares of the students and shivered invisibly. The teacher smiled at him. "Now, introduce yourself."

He nodded in return. "My name is Ryoma Echizen, nice to meet you all."

A girl with bitchy face raised her hand. "Hey sensei, what kind of power does this dork have?!" She asked.

Ryoma twitched. _Dork? Me?_

The teacher looked at his file. "Well…um…" He looked at Ryoma. "What's your power, dork, I mean Ryoma-kun?"

The said boy bowed his head. "Um…I can control human's will." He lied.

The others ooed. "Really?!"

Ryoma sighed. _This will be a really long class…_

Third year class 1-A

Fuji looked outside the window and smiled. _"That boy, I know that under his disguise there's a cute and sexy one hiding." _He licked his lips. "I can't wait to play with him."

He was shaken off of his dream when someone tapped his shoulders.

"Ne, Fuji! I heard that there's a new boy at class year 1! I want to meet him!" A red haired boy said.

Fuji smiled. "Well Eiji, he isn't someone your type."

Eiji Kikumaru pouted. "Ehh? But I really want to meet him!!"

"Eiji! Detention after classes!!"

"Nyaaah?!"

Recess, at the cafeteria

Ryoma shivered when he felt the stares and the glares the student is giving him. He clutched his pack snacks and find table for him to sit. He found one and quickly sat at it.

"Mou, it's really hard to breathe under this disguise." He muttered while losing the turtle neck shirt that he has been wearing. "Oyaji I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly, a group of girls passed by him. One of the girls fainted after passing at Ryoma which makes the other shrieked in fear.

"Waaah! Mako-chan what happened to you!" A girl with glasses panicked.

The face of the one who fainted was covered with blood (nosebleed). The girls got scared and blamed it to…

"You!! What have you done to her!" One of them asked pointing an accusing finger at Ryoma.

Ryoma blinked. "Huh?"

"You're the one who did this, right?!" Another one shouted.

The latter flinched. "I didn't even do anything…"

"You really are a dork you dork!! What kind of powers to you have, ha?!"

"Yeah! You're a witch, right!!"

"Right! Then you controlled Mako-chan and make her fainted!!"

_What kind of reasoning is that?_

Unexpectedly, one of the boyfriends of the girls came and defended them. "What happened?!"

"Shin-chan, he did something to Mako-chan!"

"Really! So you're the new student ha! You really are a dork! Loser!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _Why is it that in every story there is bullying?_

_Punch!_

Ryoma's vision turned black

"Where am I?"

"You're in the clinic." Someone answered.

Ryoma suddenly rose up from the bed and gasped when he saw Fuji beside him.

"Fuji-sempai?!" He called blushing. "What happened to me?"

Fuji smiled. "You fainted after being punched by one of the student. Good thing that Mitsu arrived."

"Mitsu?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, the one who welcomed you…the boy who's wearing glasses and looks strict!"

Ryoma chuckled lightly. "That's a good one."

"What's so funny?"

Fuji and Ryoma froze at their spot and slowly turned around. "Eh?"

Tezuka glared at the two of them. "I think Echizen is fine now, you should go back to your class."

Ryoma was out of the clinic as soon as he said that.

"Why did you do that?" Fuji asked with his eyes close.

Tezuka sighed. "He's a new student. He has to attend classes…"

Suddenly, Fuji's eyes cracked open revealing his two blue ice orbs. "Mitsu, you do know that I've taken interest in him right?"

"That's why I'm protecting him for now. I know you can't resist him." Tezuka replied rubbing his forehead. "Keigo and Gen will surely be angry with you."

Fuji closed his eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry about the two of them! I can handle them easily!"

Tezuka twitched. "You talk big, Syusuke. And don't call me Mitsu in public."

Fuji laughed. "Mitsu-chan! I love you so much!"

"Fuji…"


	3. The third day!

Scott University

Scott University

(Yaoi version)

By: Mely

**Summary:** Have you ever seen a school full of students who have special powers? A den of young boys and girls, flying around, performing magic tricks, playing with each other with different elements. In Tokyo, Japan, there is a special university only for this kind of students and they only accept people who have one but can Ryoma Echizen survive in a place like this?

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 3: **The third day!

Evening came as Fuji took Ryoma to his dorm. Now, the two of them are standing in a wood made door with silver doorknob and a room number.

Ryoma stared at his keys. "So this is my new room?"

Fuji smiled. "Yup."

"Oh well." He twisted the knob and opened it with a slight creak. Ryoma sighed when he saw a plain room with two beds beside the wall, two cabinet, two study tables, television and a bathroom.

"Why are there two beds?" Ryoma asked staring at the object. Fuji smiled. "Well, you have a roommate."

"Huh?! But I don't want to have a roommate!" Ryoma complained.

"Everyone in year 1 and 2 have their roommates. Only the year 3 and 4 are the one who have single rooms." Fuji explained.

"Um…hello…desu!" A voice said from behind. Ryoma turned around and saw a boy with a band on his hair.

"Ah, hi." Ryoma answered gulping. _This isn't good, what if he is attracted by my pheromone?!_

Fuji smiled at the boy. "Hi Taichi. This is Ryoma Echizen."

Ryoma looked at Taichi and smiled nervously. "Hello…"

Taichi smiled brightly that make Ryoma's heart thump. "My name's Dan Taichi, nice to meet you, Echizen-kun, desu!"

Fuji stared at the two of them.

Ryoma sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed deeply. He looked at Taichi who's arranging his school things.

"I was just wondering, what kind of powers do you have, Echizen-kun?" Taichi asked nervously.

Ryoma smiled nervously. "Human will…"

"Ah, human will ha…" Taichi turned around and looked at Ryoma. "My power is to copy any powers that I see desu!"

_Shit!_

Taichi looked at the sweating Ryoma. "What's wrong, Echizen-kun?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

Inside the bathroom, Ryoma took all of his time until he waited Taichi to fall asleep. He stared at the mirror and commented on how ugly the disguise is. He slowly took off the baggy clothes and sighed contentedly when he sunk deep at the hot water.

"This is so nice…" Ryoma said while smiling. "He washed his face and played with the bubbles. "I wonder what mom cooked today. If Nanako still confiscating oyaji's magazines…"

Ryoma's smile disappears when he remembered the things that he always does at their house, him playing tennis with his father, eating his favorite food and playing with his cat Karupin.

"I wish I could see them." He finally said as he sunk lower and lower.

Outside the bathroom, Taichi waited for Ryoma to come out. He sat at his bed looking at the door while patiently waiting for his new roommate. When he heard a loud splashing sound, he immediately ran towards the bathroom and opened it without hesitation.

"Echizen-kun!!" Taichi shouted and paled when no Ryoma was in sight. He quickly ran towards the tub and gasped when he saw the boy at the bottom. Taichi pulled Ryoma out of it and panicked seeing Ryoma isn't breathing anymore.

"Echizen-kun! Echizen-kun! Come on wake up!!" Taichi continued to shout shaking the boy.

_What's so noisy…_

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly and saw a worried Taichi hovering to him. He gasped silently. "Taichi-san? What are you doing?"

"Well, I heard a loud splashing sound and thought that maybe something happened to you so I entered without permission! I'm very sorry!" Taichi apologized bowing in front of Ryoma.

Ryoma rubbed his head. "No, I should be the one who should apologize. It's always like this, whenever I'm in the tub, I immediately fall asleep…sorry."

Taichi smiled. "Really, you really are weird Echizen-kun." He took a towel and flung it around Ryoma's shoulder. "There!"

Ryoma smiled back. _Good thing the soap have strong smell…_

Later that night

Ryoma rolled for the fifth time and sighed again. He looked up to the ceiling.

"I wonder what kind of people made this school." Ryoma asked himself. "I don't want to sleep anymore…"

Tomorrow morning…

Ryoma yawned and decided to hit the bathroom first.

"I wonder where Taichi-san is." The boy asked himself while washing his face. He grabbed his clothes and sighed. "Do I have to wear this everyday?"

Ryoma walked down the corridors yawning. He looked at the student passing by him and sighed. _Why do I always sigh?_

Fuji looked at Ryoma who's spacing out and decided to greet him. "Ohayou, Echizen-kun."

The boy smiled at his sempai. "Ohayou, Fuji-sempai."

Fuji smiled. "What happened, did you sleep well?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah but only a little." He yawned again. "I have to go now, sempai."

"Wait..." Fuji called out.

Ryoma turned around. "Doushite?..."

"You're uniform will arrive soon so you don't have to wear that baggy clothes." Fuji smirked. "And that disguise is really lame."

Ryoma stared at Fuji. _How did he…?_

The class started soon

Ryoma realized that Fuji found out his biggest secret. "What should I do?!" He asked himself while tapping his chin. "What should I do?"

"Echizen-kun if you don't want to listen to my class, please get out." The teacher said trying to suppress his anger.

Ryoma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry sensei…"

"Dork."

"You never told us that you want him, Syusuke." An arrogant voice said while drinking some cola. He flipped his hair in a fashionable way.

The other boy standing in the corner sighed. He wore a black cap while massaging his temple. "Keigo's right, Syu."

Fuji smiled innocently. "But I really like him! And Mitsu like him too, right?!"

The said boy visibly flinched. Fuji smirked. "Well, do you want to meet him?"

The two boys sighed. "Whatever, let's go."

Having the two ultra popular upperclassmen visit the floor of the freshmen are out of the ordinary. Sanada Genichirou and Atobe Keigo walked down the corridor, ignoring the squeals and the gasps of the students.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sanada asked Atobe who's walking beside him.

"Dunno." Atobe quickly answered. They found themselves in front of a double door entrance. Sanada opened the door and all the students looked at them.

"Sorry for the interruption but we have to talk to Ryoma Echizen. Is he available?" Atobe asked with bored eyes.

The teacher looked at the two of them and then at Ryoma. "Echizen-kun, there's someone who would like to talk to you."

Ryoma stood up and went outside the classroom. "Usu."

Outside the classroom

Ryoma stared at the two tall boys in front of him. "Um…"

Sanada sighed and spoke. "Sorry to scare you, Echizen-kun, but the two of us have to talk to you, at the office."

Ryoma gulped. _This isn't good._

Ryoma sat at the chair uncomfortably. He looked at the two boys and gulped inaudibly.

"So what's up?" He asked, sweating.

Atobe smirked. "Nothing. We just want to meet you."

Ryoma sweat dropped. "Huuuuh?"

Sanada sighed for the nth time. "You see, someone reported to us that he wants to know what your power is."

The latter felt chills surrounding his body. "Eh? The room seems to be colder than usual."

Atobe smirked as he lifted his hand mid-high. Ryoma noticed blue sparkles surrounding his finger tips that made him shivered. He looked at his sides and saw dark aura around.

_Shit, what's happening?!_

Suddenly, the door opened loudly revealing another two guys. Ryoma turned around.

"Eh?"

Fuji walked towards Ryoma and forced him to face him. "Are you alright?"

The dark aura disappeared when Tezuka entered the room.

Ryoma stared at Fuji's worried face. "Y-yah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, sempai."

"How could I not worry about you, Atobe and Sanada frightened you, right?!" Fuji said dramatically.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _Yeah, a little._

Tezuka looked at Atobe and Sanada. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, we just want to know a lot more about him." Atobe said walking towards Ryoma. He suddenly grabbed the boy's hand. "Why don't you take that disguise off, hmmm?"

Ryoma blinked nervously. _How the hell did they know I'm wearing a disguise!_

Sanada nodded. "As the member of the disciplinary committee, we have to know what kind of powers you have so the teachers can teach you how to control it."

The four of them waited and waited for Ryoma's reaction. The boy sighed sadly and took off his sweater and another sweater…and another one and finally the polo that he's wearing under those baggy clothes. He also took off his cap and thick glasses and looked at the four of them.

"This is me, Ryoma Echizen." He said, his eyes sparkling in annoyance.

Atobe, Sanada, Fuji and Tezuka stared at the boy in front of them. Talk about ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan.

Ryoma glanced at his sempai and started to feel irritated. "How long would you like to stare at me?"

Atobe pulled Ryoma into him and started to kiss him hardly on the cheeks.

Ryoma blushed at the sudden action and tried to fight against the older one. "Hanase!! What're you doing?!"

Tezuka grabbed Atobe away from Ryoma.

Ryoma panted while holding his face.

"Sorry 'bout that, Echizen-kun. Seems like Keigo can't take the smell." Fuji said wrapping the sweaters around Ryoma.

Atobe sighed and hold his head while blushing. "Hmph."

"Apologize to Echizen." Sanada ordered sternly.

"Fine…I'm sorry about that." Atobe finally said with an arrogant voice.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let you smell my pheromone." Ryoma said hugging himself. He didn't notice that heavy tears are falling out of his golden orbs.

The four boys stared at the young one and felt guilty at what they have done.

"We're very sorry, Echizen." All of them said at once. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise.

All of a sudden, a loud laughing noise interrupted their silence. The four stare at Ryoma in confusion.

"What's the matter, Echizen-kun?" Tezuka asked with his monotone voice.

Ryoma continued to laugh and wiped his eyes. "Y-you are all so f-funny! T-this i-is the first time…that someone told me that! Hahaha!!" He sighed deeply and looked at them with gentle eyes. "Don't worry, it's alright."

Atobe was the first one who spoke. "So your power is not human will but human pheromone."

Ryoma giggled and smiled. "Yup, it was a cursed passed down to me by my ancestors."

"Oh, so it was inherited." Sanada concluded.

Fuji smiled. "So, Echizen-kun, now that we know what your power is, we will try to help you."

"What?!" Ryoma and the other three gasped.

"Don't try to mess with me, Syusuke." Sanada said while looking annoyed at the boy.

Fuji smiled in the creepiest way. "Just do what I say, Gen-chan."

The other three shivered in return. _I hate it when he turns like that._

Ryoma looked at them. "You're going to help me…control my powers?"

"Yup!" Fuji answered enthusiastically.

Ryoma smiled gently. The four boys felt something occurred inside them that make them incredibly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, sempai-tachi."

--

_Melody: Hi! So that's the third chapter of my story! It is a bit long but please bear with it! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to update as much as I can! Byeee!!_


	4. The fourth day!

Scott University

(Yaoi version)

By: Mely

**Summary:** Have you ever seen a school full of students who have special powers? A den of young boys and girls, flying around, performing magic tricks, playing with each other with different elements. In Tokyo, Japan, there is a special university only for this kind of students and they only accept people who have one but can Ryoma Echizen survive in a place like this?

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 4: **The fourth day!

Scott dormitory, freshman floor

Ryoma walked through the corridor while sighing deeply. Today, many strange things happened that he doesn't want to remember. He continued to walk, and walk and walk.

"Hey…there's something wrong in this corridor." He said to himself while looking around.

"Sorry, my fault." Someone said from behind. Ryoma turned around and saw a tall boy with shaved head.

"What exactly happened?" Ryoma asked the boy.

The boy smiled sheepishly. "I can't control my powers yet. Oh, my name is Kentarou Aoi! Nice to meet you!" He offered his hand to shake.

Ryoma looked at the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Ryoma Echizen."

"You're a freshman too, right?" Kentarou asked while walking together with Ryoma.

"Yah…um, may I ask you what you're power is?" Ryoma asked.

"I can control directions and manipulate it. Weird isn't it?" Kentarou said chuckling.

Ryoma smiled. "No, I think your power is cool." _Not like me._

The two of them parted ways and Ryoma stood in front of his dorm door. He sighed and twisted the knob but stopped when he heard weird noises coming out of the room.

"Akutsu-sempai, stopped it! Echizen-kun will come back anytime!" Taichi's voice echoed through out the door.

Ryoma froze. _Akutsu-sempai?_

"Don't worry brat, it's alright." A deep voice answered and moans echoed.

Feeling that something is happening inside, Ryoma immediately ran outside the room and through the corridor.

"What the hell is happening?!" Ryoma asked continuing his running. He felt cold swear rolling down his face as he shut his eyes tightly trying to erase the horrible memory.

Running outside the dormitory, Ryoma stopped when he saw the park in front of him. "Come to think of it, this place is really big but when you view it from the outside, it looks so small."

"Because this school was created by sorcerers." Someone said and Ryoma shivered when he heard the voice.

"Huh?" He muttered looking around. He saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry to bother you, my name is Chiaki Kirihara." The girl said while smiling.

Ryoma looked at her. _I never really like girls…well except for my relatives and Sakuno._

Chiaki glanced at the boy and smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to force yourself to like me."

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise. "What the-…"

Chiaki grinned. "I can read minds! Cool isn't it?!"

Ryoma stared at Chiaki. "I wish I can have a power like you too."

The girl only smiled. "There are four sorcerers who created this academy. I can say that they are really powerful. This academy has three main buildings, the elementary, junior high and high school." Chiaki paused for a while and looked at the boy in front of her and smiled.

"Why are you saying this kind of things to me?" Ryoma asked.

"I thought that you would like to know." Chiaki answered and smiled again. "I know why you're here, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma glanced at her. "Why?"

Chiaki chuckled. "You saw someone making out, right?"

The latter blushed deep red. "W-w-what?!!"

"It's alright, here in this academy there are many kinds of relationships. There are straight ones and homo."

Ryoma blinked incredibly fast. "Huh?"

"You really are innocent." She said while laughing. "You'll understand soon. It's getting late so I need to get back, my brother might be angry with me, later!"

Ryoma sighed as she watched the girl ran back at the dormitory. She seems to be nice but there is something strange in her.

--

Morning came quickly

Ryoma looked around and saw himself lying in the grass outside the dormitory.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!!!"

Dorm room # 7891

Atobe woke up with headache. Tonight, his three lovers pounded on him like crazy. He wished that there can be someone for him to top to.

He walked towards the bathroom to wash his face, ignoring his other lovers who are still sleeping on the bed, tangled to each other. Atobe opened the door quietly and strolled to the sink.

"'Morning." Someone greeted from the bathroom door. He didn't bother to turn around knowing that it was Sanada who greeted him.

When he was finished washing his face he turned around only to see Sanada staring at him…_hard. _He blinked in confusion.

"What? Is something wrong to ore-sama's face?" He asked arrogantly.

Sanada shook his head. "Nope."

"What's his problem?"

--

Ryoma marched at the corridors feeling sick. Tonight, he slept outside the dorms to keep out from his oh-so-innocent roommate. He gripped his book bag so hard his knuckles turned white.

**Calling the attention of Ryoma Echizen of Year 1 class A-2, please come to the head office now. Thank you.**

The boy sighed and turned around to go to the office. _I guess I can be lucky sometimes to miss classes. Math is boring anyway._

_(A/N: Lucky you! I hate math!)_

--

At the head office

A tall stout old man stood in the middle of the room with documents on his hand. Ryoma entered the room and looked at him.

"Welcome Ryoma Echizen. I just wanted to say my greetings to you personally." The old man greeted. "I'm one of the owners of this school, I'm Hanze Suou."

Ryoma looked at the man. _He looks familiar._

Hanze smiled at the boy and pulled a plastic from the table. He shoved it to Ryoma with a grin. "From now on, you have to wear the same uniforms as the other is wearing."

Ryoma took it. "Yeah. Thanks, Suou-sama. I'll be going now." He bid goodbye and walked outside the office.

"I'm glad I met you again, Ryoma-kun." Hanze muttered.

"Can't you stop yourself from calling my grandson like that?" A melodic yet stern voice said from behind. Hanze turned around and saw a man around 20's who have long white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"It's you Socoro." Hanze said while his physical appearance changes slowly. A young man white light brown hair and golden eyes stood in front of Socoro. He smirked.

"I really like Ryoma." He muttered.

"Idiot."

And a muffled sound can be heard all over the room.

--

-Character introduction-

**Chiaki Kirihara** is the older sister of Akaya Kirihara. She's a really mysterious one. She can read the mind of other people that gave her advantage in fighting bad guys. She likes homosexuals a lot but doesn't want to have any relation. Chiaki likes to tease her younger brother a lot and the two of them are always fighting!

--

I just wanted to introduce Chiaki to you! Hope you enjoy this story! For the upcoming chapters to come there will be some…um…adult content…waaaah! I can't take this anymore I'm going, byeeee!!!


End file.
